Unsung Hero
by Cyrix-Moonblade
Summary: Revan predicted that after the fall of the Empire the Sith would return and will crush the republic if the one choosen doesn't rise to meet them.


I don't own anything on Star Wars but it is one of my favorite Movies/games/stories.

His name was Cyrix Starblade. He looked like any other human that you would look at in this galaxy. He was born on a small planet called Quintar. It was on the outskirts of the Republic. He has brown hair that reached past his shoulders. His eyes are a rare kind, they are two different colors, one is red and the other is blue. He is very good at what he does, one of the best, he brings in foreign goods from a lot of different planets. He is a smuggler and has been for at least three years of his twenty-year life. He owns the ship called Hawk Speed, one of the fastest ships out there. Well it would have to be for what he does. But in this day and age the Republic is not doing so well. The Sith have returned and are looking to crush the Republic and bring about thier own rule.

On a run from a sith ship that was looking to plunder his ship, and get some supplies. He tried his best to out maneuver the huge ship but when they opened fired on him it was all over. The blasts from the ship crippled his hyper drive right before he was able to jump. Cyrix dodged left and right nearly getting hit again. He saw a planet out the right side of his cockpit, "Well that's where I'm going," he veered the ship toward the planet. As he was entering the atmosphere he was hit again and instead of landing in the city as he had hoped, he crashed in the forest.

The ship went faster and faster as it went down. He wasn't able to slow his dissent. The ground was coming up fast. Cyrix saw the city vanish from view as he went though the trees. He reached around in back of him and was able to get the belt to strap himself in right before he hit.

The bottom of the ship dissolved away ad he hit the rocky surface. It slid along grinding away more of the ship as it went. Finally the ship started to slow, the sound barely registered by the unconscious form in the cockpit. It stopped when it hit a huge tree that didn't move or give ground.

A few hours later Cyrix woke up aching all over from the crash. He unbuckled the belt that kept him from being seriously hurt, and slid off the seat. He looked around his battered and broken ship. Cyrix knew it would never fly again, as he walked though the halls of the ship. He gathered some food and some supplies from his cash he had hidden under the panels in the cargo bay. Cyrix saw all that was down there and sighed, "All those credits gone just like that."

He left the ship and started down the hill away from his doomed ship. Cyrix looked back at it and saw it had no bottom and half of it was gone. He whistled, "Wow not much left." He sighed and started on his way, from what he could remember. "The town should be this way," he stated to himself.

Cyrix walked for 3 day on a road he came upon, not far from his ship. He finally came to a huge gate. He guessed it was the city he was searching for. It opened for him as he walked up to it. He gazed at the city in front of him. All around people were going about their lives, not even stopping to look at him. He smiled to himself, glad that he will go unnoticed here.

He walked though the streets and found a medical shop. Cyrix went in and was greeted by the attendant there. "Hello what do you need sir?" the doctor asked.

"Um I just want a check up to see if everything is working, how much would that cost?" Cyrix asked the man.

"The doctor walked over to him and offered him a seat, "Those are free, I don't want to be known as someone who makes people pay for medical treatment." Cyrix nodded and sat in the chair the man offered. He went though a series of different checks, and was given some injections. "Well you're completely healthy, I can't find anything wrong with you. Also I gave you some shots that are standard vaccinations here on Oar, we give them to all off worlders."

"Thank you, also do you have any supplies I could buy from you?"

"Yes what would you like?" the doctor asked.

Cyrix bought a few med packs and some other supplies. He left the shop and went to the apartment complexes in the upper areas of the city. He was able to find a room that had been abandoned, so he decided to stay there till he could find another ship for sale. He put his stuff down and lay on the sleeping mat in the corner of the room. "Well it's not first class but it will help me keep a low profile for a wile," Cyrix said to him self. He closed his eyes and rested.

Later in the day Cyrix awoke to the sound of heavy boots out side the door. He grabbed his blaster from under his pillow and strapped it to his side. Rushing over to the door he looked at the tiny screen that showed the outside of his borrowed place to live. Cyrix saw about seven Sith solders out side his door. "Damn it," he said irritated.

Cyrix crossed the room, got his things together and looked for a way to get out before they checked the room. Spotting the window he opened it and looked out, there were speeders and frigates everywhere. The wind blew strong but he had done this before. He climbed out and started his way to across the outside of the building.

He got around the window out of site just as the door to his apartment opened. Cyrix didn't stop, one of the Sith solders stuck his head out and looked in the opposite direction then straight at him. "There he is!" the Sith shouted and opened fired.

Almost losing his balance when they shot at him, he took out his own blaster and fired back with better accuracy then the solder. The blast caught the Sith square in the chest. He tumbled out the window and plummeted down the tall building. Cyrix didn't wait, he continued and saw a rising service cart making its way up to side of the building. He was contemplating whether to jump when he heard more blaster fire. He jumped.

Cyrix landed on the top of the cart and was sure he dislocated his shoulder from the impact. Looking around he located the hatch the guys used to get in and out. Blasting it open he jumped in. He was surprised to find it empty. Blaster fire rained down on his current spot. He found the switch and pressed it, the cart lurched and started its dissent. Sighing he leaned against the wall of the craft.

It final came to a stop at the bottom of the building. Cyrix walked out holding his arm and saw people were standing around the craft. He saw they went looking at him but past him so he looked back and saw it was almost all black from blaster fire. His mouth opened at whet he saw, "How did I not make it though that thin of metal?" he whispered to himself. He moved away from the craft and crowd, determined not to be there when the Sith showed up.

He found the medical shop he went to early ear and walked in to see the doctor inputting records into his datapad. "Hey doc you think you can help me fix this?" Cyrix asked. When the doctor looked up he saw the arm.

"What happened to you?" He said getting up as Cyrix was sitting down in the seat he was in before.

"It would take to long to explain so I'll just say two words, the Sith." Cyrix said to him.

The doctor's eyes went wide, "The Sith, here on Oar?" He asked with hushed tones. He took hold of Cyrix's arm and shoved back in the socket.

"AGH! Easy doc, and yes they are here." Cyrix said with pain in his voice from the rough treatment he was getting.

Not long after he said it an announcement from the officials came on, but rather then the officials this is what was said, "This planet is now under the rule of the Sith. Marshal Law and a Curfew are now in effect. Anyone seen violating the curfew and or any law established will be killed on site."

"Well that makes things difficult for me." Cyrix mused out loud. He turned to the doctor, "Know anywhere I can get a ship from?"

"Not really," the doctor went and came back with some weird device. Fortunately Cyrix knew what it was, the object was going to check to see if anything was broken. The doctor set the object down and it went about its work scanning different parts of his shoulder.

Cyrix did his best to ignore the thing roaming on his body. The doctor had gotten up and walked over to a computer and was busy reading the results the little droid was sending. Cyrix had nothing better to do so he took out his data pad and started to read. A few moments later the doctor came back over and took the small droid off his arm.

"Well I'm glad to say there are no lasting effects but it will be sore for at least four to five days. During that time I suggest not using it," the doctor concluded.

Cyrix got up from the chair and started walking to the door, he turned and tossed the doctor some credits, "Thanks doc." He walked out the center and looked around. It was night now, walking the street he pasted by people talking about the run in he had with the Sith.

He stopped when he heard a man explaining, "… the Sith are only here because they are looking for someone. He must be really important to them." Cyrix decided it was time to leave planet. He has to find a way off before he was caught, before then he needed a drink.

He eventually found the cantina called hidden blaster, ironically it was hidden in the back of a local weapons shop. Cyrix shrugged and walked into the store, the shopkeeper looked up and pointed to a wall in the back of his store. Cyrix nodded his thanks to the man and walked to the wall he indicated. There was a small panel with a button underneath it he pushed it.

The wall disappeared and reformed into a door, in turn he walked though into the cantina. Cyrix walked to the bar and ordered his favorite drink T'illa T'ill. Most humans don't like the drink but he thought it tasted good. He drank some of it and turned around and leaned against the bar. He watched some twi'lek dancers on the stage dancing to the unseen music. He saw some pazzak players fighting over who was better, in which they ended up playing each other and fighting over a move in the game.

Cyrix let out a sigh and took another swig of his drink he ended up finishing it. He paid and walked and sat down at a table. A Rodian came over and started to complain that he was sitting in his seat. He got up and looked at it. "I'm not having a very good day so why don't you take this table and shove it up your ass, or I can give you a blaster shot in the face for bothering me." Cyrix spat the words at him.

"_Puny human don't know when to keep his mouth shut. Gunna have to teach lesson,_" it said to him.

Cyrix promptly drew his blaster, and aimed it at his head, before the Rodian had time to even get it out of its holster. "Like I said I'm having a bad day," with that he fired and killed the Rodian, put his blaster away and sat back down.

From the back of the crowd a woman smiled and left the cantina. On the other side another woman shook her head and left.

Cyrix was there for a few more hours and decided he had enough. He walked outside and headed to find a new apartment he could stay in for the night. Eventually he came on a small home owned by some twi'lek nobles. They had fled the planet when the Sith first showed up and it was now empty with everything still inside.

Cyrix walked in and saw the place had been ransacked and most of the windows were blown out. There was blaster scaring everywhere. He drew his blaster and walked in, nothing moved beside the windblown curtains. He walked up some steps to the second level and saw it still mostly untouched. He searched every room and eventually came upon a room he liked.

Cyrix was about to put away his blaster when something moved. "I knew you would come here, I felt it in the force." A feminine voice said from the shadows. His blaster moved to where the voice came from with speed that little could hope to match in a lifetime.

Cyrix creped forward slowly, "Who are you? Show yourself?" he said to the shadows.

A small giggle came from behind him now to which his blaster few to. "Who I am isn't important, the message I bring is." From the shadows behind him walked a small object. Cyrix turned and pointed in front expecting someone grown instead it was a small girl about the age of 14. She was wearing a small black and red robe that covered her body and the hood covered her head, a facemask covered half her face. She giggled again when she noticed he was studding her.

She walked forward and looked up at him. Cyrix backed up not knowing who she was, he didn't want to take any chances. "Yah so what's the message you got little girl?" he asked with mock in his voice.

She smiled but he couldn't see it. "My message is that there is a ship waiting for you in the space dock number 23. It is set to take you away from the Sith. My master said he doesn't want you to be found yet."

"Your master should know that I do things my own way and I don't need anyone else's help." He smirked and continued, "Why does your master care if I get caught of not?" He asked.

"Cause the Sith are looking for you cause their master wants you. The Jedi are also looking for you, but I'll let them explain why you're being followed. So in the mean time please take this," she help out her gloved hand and in it sat a datapad. Cyrix took it and looked it over. It was a small navi computer. "It plugs into the ship's counsel and will allow the ship to work. Without it it's no more then a paperweight."

Cyrix sighed and put the datapad away, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He heard a giggle and the little girl skipped over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at her, "what now?" He asked.

"Can I come with you?" She asked sweetly.

Cyrix shot off the bed and turned around and looked at her. "What why would you come with me and for that matter why do you want to?" He asked now really confused.

All she said was, "My master wanted me to find my true love. He said that he would be a great man and that the moment I saw him I would fall deeply in love. I believe that with traveling with you I will find that man.

Cyrix's mouth would have been on the floor if it were able to go that far. "What, what are you talking about?" all she did was giggle and slide off the bed and stand next to him.

With that question some one else walked in behind him. Cyrix drew his blaster and spun around, it was promptly cut in half. He dropped it and jumped back, the two pieces falling and clattering on the floor. Where he used to be a woman now stood. She was holding a lightsaber that was, humming with power and glowing a brilliant blue.

"Is this the Jedi you said would explain why I'm being fallowed by half the galaxy?" He asked the little girl who was now behind him. She promptly shook her head yes. Cyrix turned and looked at the woman standing there. "Ok, cool."

The woman walked forward towards him, lightsaber held up. Cyrix backed up a few steps but was stopped by the little girl behind him, pushing him forward. He looked down at her she smiled and didn't move. The woman extinguished the saber and put it away.

"Cyrix Starblade you are hear by placed under my protection by the Jedi counsel on Corisant." She said with command and authority. "I am Jedi Master Tallia and I'm at your service." Cyrix was confused now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ok I'm confused. What is going on? Why am I being followed by half the galaxy?" He practically yelled. "First I'm attacked and shot down by the Sith. Then they are able to find me, on this entire planet they go strait to the one spot I was at in a matter of 3 hours after I got to the city. Then I almost get killed ridding on a service craft. And now … you know what forget it. I don't want your ship and I don't want your help I'll do this on my own as I always have." He stomped from the room mad as hell. What was going on here! He couldn't understand it but he didn't care.

Cyrix was about to leave the home when he passed by a window and looked out. There had to be at least thirty Sith solders standing in the courtyard of the estate. "Wow that's a lot of guys." He whispered to himself.

"Yay finally some fun!"

"You stay in the house I'll take care of this."

Cyrix almost had a heart attack when he heard the voices behind him. "What the..." Both women jumped passed him, igniting their lightsaberes as they went out to fight the horde of men.

He saw the little girl jump into the middle of the group and in an instant the guys around her were in the air, going in all directions. The other woman was busy with a group of her own, she was hitting back every blaster shot fired at her. He watched as they killed the men one by one. It was over almost as soon as it started.

Cyrix was amazed at the swiftness of the two, how they took out the entire battalion with out a scratch. The older woman walked back and stopped in front of him and bow, "Like I said before I'm at your service. I won't leave unless the counsel says otherwise." The little girl skipped back to where he was and grabbed his arm. "The counsel said you are to be protected at all costs and I am here to ensure that no harm comes to you till you are brought to the counsel."

The little girl laughed, "They will make you a lapdog like every other Jedi out there. I will go too. My master said not to let you out of my sight, I'm not about to do that. Your important to me and my master." She clung to his arm tighter to emphasize her point.

Cyrix sighed in defeat he nodded to them. The little girl jumped with glee and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped back and looked at the other woman and all she did was smile and bow, "Thank you for making it easier."

"What do you mean, 'make it easier?'" Cyrix asked confused. He was trying to keep the little girl still.

"I was requested to bring you in by force if necessary." Tallia said to him in a saddened but happy voice. He guessed she was happy she didn't have to do it that way.

"We should probably make our way to the ship, and get off this planet." The two women nodded and the three of them started toward the spaceport.

The group made their way to the spaceport avoiding Sith patrols when ever possible, but some times they couldn't so they killed them hid their bodies and moved on. They finally came on dock 23 which had two Sith guards. The two girls were able to get behind them and took off their heads.

Cyrix walked up to the door of the dock there was a beep in his pocket and he remembered that's where he put the datapad. He took it out and looked at it. A green light was flashing, it said 'Activate Clean Sweep Of Ship' he was confused so he showed it to the little girl to see if she knew. "Nope don't know. I was on a different ship, this one was sent a wile before my master sent me."

Cyrix shrugged and turned to the other to see if she knew, "Nope sorry."

"Well only one way to find out," he said and pushed the button.

They could hear a few muffled screams from behind the door. Before it opened and they walked though. They saw about six Sith solders lying dead in pools of their own blood. The two girls started to walk forward but stopped when Cyrix didn't follow. They turned and looked at him, he was staring up. The Tallia and the young one looked up and saw the ship that they were to do in.

The ship was easily a yacht that was armed to the teeth with weapons. The monstrous ship's two side wings stretched far out from the large main hull, each wing had about four different turrets. In the front of the ship was a cannon that could easily punch a hole in a capital ships hull, he guessed.

Cyrix walked up to it and the datapad beeped and lowered the ship down. The ship responded to the datapad being there and started to warm up. The ramp to the ship lowered till it rested on the ground. Cyrix was about to walk on when the doors behind them opened up and a legion of Sith solders stated to pour though the door. The Sith solders lowered there guns and took aim at the tree individuals standing by the ship, but they didn't fire.

"Well I've got to hand it to you Cyrix you are a tricky one to capture." A man walked out from the back of the group of men. "When my troops that stormed the house didn't check in all I did was smile. You're a cunning one, I can see why our leader wants you taken alive." He looked at no one but Cyrix.

"Why is everyone following me?" Cyrix screamed with all his might and anger at the situation. As Cyrix yelled the ship responded to it and opened fired on the troops of men around the door one by one the men fell to the shots fired from the ship.

"Ha the ship responds to you that's funny," the man said as he disappeared behind the door. "Seems some one put a droid processor in the ships core unit, ha not smart." With that he vanished.

When Cyrix finally calmed down, the girls came over to him. They had fought against them as well. He fell to his knees and looked around him. The Sith that had arrived got away and the solders lay around dead most were killed by the ship but the two girl were able to kill some.

"Cyrix, I'll explain when we leave this planet but now wouldn't be the right time. We need to go," Tallia said in a calming tone.

"Yah we need to get off this planet and somewhere we can hide out for a wile," the little one announced.

Cyrix nodded and got up and the three walked onto the ship. They saw the ship was furnished with a lot of luxuries. The Jedi snorted in disgust but the little girl ran forward and jumped up on a large couch sighing happily. Cyrix smiled at that and started on his way to find the cockpit.

He came on a large room in the front of the ship he guessed this was it. He looked around and couldn't find anything that resembled a datapad port. Cyrix growled in frustration. "Where the hell does this go?" he spat. He looked up and saw a lilt panel that looked about the size of the datapad. "Hmmmm." He reached up pushed on it. It opened with a pop. He saw the port inside for the pad and inserted it.

The ship rumbled and everything started to turn on and beep and blink. He saw what looked like a pilots seat. He walked over and sat down in it, feeling the comforting warmth of being in one again. Cyrix studied the controls and found it similar o his old ship. He pushed a few buttons and the ship started its takeoff.

He made it past the planets atmosphere without trouble but once he was in space, he noticed that Sith fighters were closing in. Cyrix smiled and went strait for them. He opened fired with the turrets on the ship. Bright red beams shop forward toward the incoming fighters four fighters were taken out in a blaze of fire. Cyrix turned the ship on its side and the top and bottom turrets got a few more as they flew past at blinding speeds. The fighters banked and came back for the ship. Cyrix set the turrets to auto hunt and saw them turn and find targets on their own.

Each turret followed a separate guy firing trying to shoot them down. Cyrix main focus now was the Sith cruiser in front of him. It wasn't anywhere near the size of the capital ship that were around and trying to close in but it was bigger then the ship he now flew. He was about to turn on the targeting computer when Tallia walked up and took the copilots seat. She had a 'Let me handle this' look on her face, so Cyrix let her.

Tallia used her force perceptions to judge where the ship was exactly and prepared to fire the gun. The sound of the cannon gathering power for the shot was heart warming to Cyrix. Cyrix thought he saw a smile on her face for a second but if it was there it was gone as soon as it had appeared. The cannon reached its max output and beeped, she pulled the trigger.

The huge ship lurched back from the blast of the cannon. The few Sith fighters that were left flew straight into the wings of the ship and were cut in half. The blast from the cannon wiped though space on its journey. The blast hit the cruiser in the nose and went straight though. There was a gaping hole in the ship. Cyrix and Tallia could see though the ship for a few seconds before it exploded in an enormous ball of fire and metal debris.

Cyrix sighed when he saw the capital ship backing away and moving off. He knew that the ship couldn't handle that ship. He punched in some coordinates and heard the dull roar of the hyperdrive come to life. The ship rocketed forward into hyperspace.

"Thanks for the help. I couldn't have made a better shot then that no matter how many times I tried," Cyrix commented. He yawned and got up, "I'm going to find the beds, and sleep I haven't slept in two days."

"I'll watch the controls wile your gone." She said.

Cyrix could tell something was bothering her, he didn't want to press it though. He nodded his thanks and left. He made his way around the ship he. He came upon the sleeping form of the little girl on the couch. He took off his jacket and laid it on her. She curled into a little ball and continued sleeping. He smiled at that and walked away. He finally found the sleeping quarters, and collapsed on the bed. He let the backpack slide off his back onto the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds.

Some hours later he woke up feeling refreshed, wide-awake, and hungry. He got up and saw that the room had a closet. He opened it up and whistled at the clothes that filled it. He found a red slacks and blue shirt and put them on. He liked that they fit him perfectly.

He left the room and made his way around the ship and eventually came to the galley. He saw a droid that was designed to make food and had it make him some food. He also asked for someT'illa T'ill and it was brought to him.

He finished his food and drink and ventured to the main hall, which was a huge living room type area. He saw the little girl on the couch watching something on the holovid. He walked over and sat down, "Anything good on?" He laughed when the little girl jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You woodrat don't sneak up on me like that!" she complained.

Cyrix laughed at her sharp tongue. He threw one of the cushions at her. "I was right in front of you."

She stopped it in midair, "You lose." With that she threw the force-powered cushion at him, which hit him in the face and flew over the couch.

"Ugh no fair," he complained as he got up from the floor. Cyrix sat down on the couch again trying to ignore the storm of giggles coming from the little girl on the other side of the couch. He suddenly realized he didn't know her name. "You know I haven't asked you but what's your name little girl."

He could see her face fume, "My name is Lilly and I am not a little girl, I'm 17 years old." She crossed her arms at him, and made a small scowl on her face.

Cyrix laughed, "Well that's a very cute name and only coming up to my chest makes you a little girl in my book. Anyway, why is everyone chasing me?" he asked mainly to change the subject before he got another force cushion to the face.

Tallia walked in her white robes and sat down across the room from the two. "I believe I said I'd answer that for you." She put her hands in her lap and thought of a way to best approach it. "Long ago there was a great Jedi Knight names Revan. During the Mandalorian Wars this Jedi Knight fell to the darkside of the force and disappeared and in a few years he had amassed a force bent on destroying the Republic."

She continued, "Then when the Jedi killed him, the Sith came under a new Dark Lord, Malak. His rein was worse then Revan's. During this time Unknown to the republic Revan was alive and eventually confronted and killed Darth Malak, destroying the Sith once and for all. It wasn't long after that that Revan left. Before he left, he prophesized that someone would come into the galaxy and either help or destroy the republic but the choice would be his no one else's. "

Lilly piped in after Tallia finished explaining, "That's why everyone is after you. When you were born it was felt by every force adept in the galaxy searching for it. My master, the Jedi counsel and even the Sith." She explained. "There was an unspoken agreement to let you grow up and not to interfere till the time was right."

"My master has watched you grow up from the very moment you were born to now as you sit there." She stated happily. "The Jedi moved to make sure no one, they thought, was to harm you. They also gave little nudges to help others and see if they could make sure you followed the light. The Sith how ever moved first in the terms of interaction with you, when they found out you were a smuggler they moved on your ship. When they found you they fired and tried to kill you. As we can see it didn't work and they know that as well."

Cyrix was stunned this couldn't be true. Yet he knew it was, every word of it was true. He got up, "This is all hard to comprehend. I need some time alone to think on this." He walked to the cockpit of the ship and thought about what was said.

His hands moved over the controls of the ship. "So everyone believes me to be some great hero. Why should I help? I don't want to get into this demandable war. I did everything in my life to stay away from it." He let out a long sigh. "Ok lets look a the perks. One I have this new ship, two I got to stick it to the Sith for shooting at me, and finally I have people to talk to. Hmm that's a little lopsided on the bad/good." One thing he knew for certain was that he needed a strong drink.

Cyrix walked down the hall to the huge bar that was in the ship and saw a serving droid was now active. He asked for some T'illa T'ill and waited while the droid went and got it. It came back and set the drink down and left again. Cyrix knew he would need another very soon.


End file.
